


La Fête Française

by lvlss (orphan_account)



Category: Zquad, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, France (Country), Inspired by Photography, Short & Sweet, Solo Artist Zayn, Wanderlust, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn surprises Y/N on their vacation to Bordeaux, France in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Fête Française

A beautiful French rendition of ' _If You Ask Me To_ ' by Céline Dion via alarm radio quietly flowed through the room as _______ began to wake up. She felt unusually refreshed considering her and Zayn had a long night out filled with expensive _alcool_ , as the French say, and awkward dancing in the club a few streets down from their hotel.

She cautiously rolled over expecting to see Zayn dead asleep and wrapped up in the Versace sheets next to her but shockingly, he was gone. ________ assumed he was either in the bathroom or taking care of some business involving his new PR team and managers since it was eight in the morning. She stared out the balcony doors and slowly started to let Céline and the fresh French air lure her into another deep slumber until Zayn entered the room with a large bag.

"Bonjour, mi amor." He whispered. He was in an unusually good mood for it to be this early in the day. Nonetheless, ______ throughly enjoyed this instead of the typical morning behavior Zayn normally exhibits. He quietly closed the room door and walked over to his drowsy girlfriend.

"Mon amor, you mean. Bonjour, ça va bien?" She asked happily, despite her sleepiness. Zayn simply nodded and stroked her messy hair, not understanding what she just asked since he didn't bother to learn beyond the basics of French with her before the trip.

She began to laugh at her silly boyfriend until something in his bag began to move in an unruly fashion. "Um, what do you have in there?" She anxiously questioned backing away from him. Zayn laughed and a small italian greyhound puppy managed to peek its head out of the large opening in his bag, looking curiously around the room.

"Surprise! For you!" Zayn cheered, letting the puppy out of the bag and putting it onto her lap. The puppy immediately started licking her face and squeaking since it couldn't quite vocalize well yet. _______ was thoroughly shocked as she sat up and began playing with the puppy.

"So damn cute!" She had been praying for this breed of dog for years and finally, it was perfect but her smile fell quickly, knowing her apartment building and their rules.

"Yeah she's beautiful, isn't she?" Zayn smiled, holding ______'s hand while she stared in awe of the toy sized dog.

"What's her name?" She asked, loving the dogs big and bright amber eyes that were almost reminiscent of Zayn's.

"Well, this is a present for you. So I thought you could be the one to name her." Zayn smiled, giving his girl a kiss on the hand he was holding.

"Hmm. I'll name her," She paused while she thought of a good name. "Luna! Like the cat from _Sailor Moon_!" _______ exclaimed, gently taking the adorable puppy into her arms. Similar to how you would hold a newborn baby.

"I knew you'd love her. I remembered you telling me you wanted one and I was picking up some things and saw her with her brothers and sisters in a shop." Zayn said, playing with one of Luna's paws. 

"Thank you so much. She's so adorable but like will I be able to see her often? Cause I don't think-"

"Before you finish that sentence, I also have something else for you." Zayn said, opening the oversized bag and pulling out a black Maison Des Fleurs box. _______ gently out Luna down and watched her snuggle in the soft gold colored sheets.

"Zed! Oh my god!" She chuckled happily as she opened the lavish box. Every single one of her favorite flowers were presented in the classy arrangement with a large purple teddy bear attached in the same shade of ribbon. She easily put the present near the half asleep Luna and wrapped her arms around Zayn, thanking him profusely as they kissed.

"You forgot something there, baby." Zayn pouted, pointing to the smiling bear. She frowned, not being able to see what she overlooked. Zayn smiled and detached the bear for her, making her heart race as she finally saw what it was. A box. A box with the iconic shade of blue that screams Tiffany & Co. Her heart began to pound through her chest and her palms began to sweat as she just stared wide eyed at the case. A delicate French love song began to play while he slowly left the bed and proceeded to get down on one knee in front of her.

"I adore you, _______. You're my number one best friend and the greatest partner any one could ever dream of. You're literally my biggest fan and you've always supported me through everything; the good, the bad, and you somehow still love me for the real me which I appreciate more than you will ever know. I need you. I have to have you in every way, shape or form. I'll always love, respect and protect you with my all. California doesn't quite feel like home to me until I see your beautiful face coming down my steps or hear your adorable laugh when you're watching some old cartoons in the morning. So with all that being said, would you do me the honor," He paused to open the box, presenting her with a fancy looking house key. "Of coming to live with me?" He smiled, knowing he had just almost gave her a heart attack.

"Oh my god, Zayn." She giggled, playfully shoving him. "Yeah, yes, I'd love to live with you. Don't ever scare me like that again!" She smiled, regaining all of her senses. She gave him a loving kiss before Luna surprised _______ by jumping in her lap.

"Look at how much she loves you already." Zayn said, petting their new puppy. He sat on the bed and Luna clumsily hopped over to Zayn, licking his forearm. "If I proposed, you would've said no?" He asked, sounding slightly let down but nonetheless, smiling down at Luna.

"You know I would've said yes! I was just so nervous once you got down on your knee. I've never even been in love prior to you, so it was just shocking, you know? But I'm so happy. It was a gorgeous speech. Thank you." He smiled and wiped away the few stray tears that spilled on her cheek, giving it a kiss. "I get to keep her full time too! I thought we would have to move her back and forth between us. My apartment building would've never allowed it though." She sniffled, playing with a white spot Luna's tail.

"You can call it your old apartment building now. M'so excited to come home and see you everyday. And you too, Luna!" Zayn spoke in that cute baby voice to the puppy. He lifted her in the air and put her back down in a similar fashion to how people would play with their small children, making Luna mewl and make other extremely cute noises.

"Aww, wait, I think you're scaring her Zayn. Give her to me." _______ frowned, taking Luna into her arms and tenderly kissing the top of her head. She began to rock her back and forth to calm her down.

"Hi Luna," She instantly smiled, cuddling her. "Did daddy scare you?" She whispered as Zayn's heart swelled at his girlfriend and her caring heart. He could only imagine the wonderful mother she would be to his future children.

"Mummy worries too much but she'll be an amazing one to you and our own someday, I promise." Zayn spoke to Luna, who tried to bark but only squeaked in response, making both Zayn and _______ smile.

"You're so sweet, baby." She blushed, giving him a kiss. "Can we go chill by the pool? Just us three? If we're allowed to have her out there? I don't wanna leave her here by herself." She pouted, looking down at her small trembling puppy.

"You can take her with us. We just have to keep a good eye on her. When we get back to the states, we have to get all her right shots and stuff again." He informed _______, slipping his feet into his sandals. He quickly removed his plain white t-shirt and threw on a white and grey flannel and plain black shorts.

She simply nodded and wrapped Luna in the fluffy sheet again, putting on some simple clothing; a tank top, jean shorts and some slip on vans. Zayn smiled and picked up Luna from the bed while she grabbed her camera and cell phone, just in case of a family or work emergency.

It was only a two minute trip upstairs to the pool area and it was completely empty, which wasn't surprising, since it was still early in the morning. It was a perfect time to just thoroughly unbend and enjoy each others company without thier fan bases interfering.

"Wow, it's so beautiful out here. I'm just going to take some pictures real quick." _______ said, retrieving the large digital camera from her bag. She carefully kneeled and snapped a few shots of the city life from different positions around the railing, a few different angles of the pool and in the distance, the various castle like buildings as the vintage architecture really appealed to her. She smiled to herself as she realized there were a few great shots that could be used for an update to her blog. She turned her head towards Zayn on the luxurious beach chair, who was laughing for reasons unknown. It was such a gorgeous sight. Zayn in flannel with their new puppy sweetly cradled in his arms.

Unbeknownst to Zayn, _______ snapped a picture once he pressed his lips to the top of the dogs head and cuddled her. "Damn, the lighting is perfect out here," She cheered.

"Can I see, babe?" She walked over to Zayn and let him scroll through all the photos while she made herself comfortable in the chair next to him. His smile grew wider with each passing picture. "I actually love this one you just took of us. M'gonna use this for a profile photo or something, I think. Gotta run it over with the new team." He said, handing her camera back to her. "I'm glad these are here," Zayn said, referring to the square sunblockers above the seat to protect your eyes. "I needed my sunnies."

She turned her camera off and placed it straight into the casing and her bag, sealing it properly. Luna began to grow restless in Zayn's arms and immediately leaped off the chair, running to _______ and desperately trying to jump on her but she couldn't reach because of her small size.

"Why do you love mummy more than me?" Zayn jokingly scoffed. "I should've known. Girls always stick together." He laughed, reminiscing of his childhood basically spent around all women and his dad.

"Yes we do but we still love you very much. Don't we love daddy, Luna?" She beamed at her dog, who looked very happy judging by her tail wagging and constant state of motion. She let out a tiny bark in _______'s face once she finally picked her up. "See? She agreed with me." She barked quietly again as Zayn began calling for her attention.

"Yes, my love?" She asked, placing Luna between her thighs. He gazed into her eyes as he put his forehead to hers and gave her a long, loving kiss. Once the lovers pulled away from each other, they silently began savoring the moment of them being young, in love and in the oldest city of France.

"M'So happy." Zayn said, breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"Me too, Zayn and I think I'll be even happier when that bar over there opens cause some wine sounds so good right now."

"But ______, it's not even noon and you're already thinking about alcohol? That's mental." Zayn chuckled quietly, shaking his head. 

"French women drink at all times of the day and since we're in France, I'm going to take full advantage of this."


End file.
